


Pick Me

by canthelpmyselves



Series: Beaten To The Post [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len spots his favorite speedster in a seedy bar and wonders why he's there. The answer is definitely not what he expected.





	1. The Bar

Len paused a few feet away from the bar and slowly blinked three times, certain he was seeing things. How else could he explain Barry Allen, aka The Flash, sitting at a dark corner table in a well known mob bar, sipping on a beer. Suddenly his night wasn’t looking so boring. He quickly ordered a beer then, smirking to himself, he walked over to the table and slid into the chair across from the hero.

“Lost, kid?” He grinned with amusement as the speedster looked up at him with surprise.

“What do you want, Snart?” Barry growled.

Len bit back a smile at the look on the kid’s face. He was just too adorable. He tried to look tough, but he was too cute to pull it off. “Me? I’m just here for a beer. How about you? Here to appeal to my non-existent good side, again?”

Barry’s eyes narrowed slightly before he leaned back in his chair. “No. I’m here with... someone.”

Len’s eyebrows almost hit his hairline. “You brought a date here?” Was the kid trying to ditch a bad date? Or playing at being a bad boy to impress someone? 

Barry glared at Len. “No, I came in for a drink, and met someone... interesting. So, if you don’t mind, could you go away before they see me with you? Being seen with you will kill the mood.”

Len’s hand tightened around his beer. Was this kid insane?! “Are you insane?” he asked, giving voice to that very thought. “You’re going to pick up some random chick here?!”

Barry blushed a darker red, even as his expression turned angrier. “It’s none of anyone’s business but mine,” he hissed. 

Len fought to keep his voice and body language cool, even as concern and ( _yes, he could admit it_ ) a little jealousy filled him. “Look, kid, no offense, but this is no place for someone as innocent as you, even if your shots are up to date. Maybe you should try having your sister set you up. Maybe one of those on-line dating sites. You definitely shouldn’t be hooking up with someone you met here!”

Just then a shadow fell over the table. Len looked up with surprise as Mick sat down.

“Snart,” Mick said by way of a greeting. “Didn’t know you were stopping by.”

Len held up his beer slightly. “Got thirsty. Ran into an… acquaintance.”

Mick looked at Barry curiously. “You two know each other?”

Len started to answer, but Barry was quicker. “I’m a CSI. I’ve read his file.”

Len groaned, dragging a hand down his face. No way was Scarlet getting out of here without a few burns, now.

Mick looked at Barry with surprise. “If you know his past, you should know mine.”

Barry shrugged with a sly smile. “I do.”

Mick seemed even more surprised by that. “And you don’t mind?”

Barry’s smile took on a flirty quality. “Not at all.”

Len looked from back and forth between Mick and Barry. What? If he didn’t know any better…

A slow grin overtook Mick’s face. “Hmm. Most people find my past a turn-off.”

Barry finished his beer and set it on the table. Then he leaned toward Mick a little. “It’s a little loud in here. Want to go somewhere quieter?”

Mick looked Barry up and down as he stood. “I know a place.”

Len watched with disbelief as Barry stood and moved closer to Mick, who placed a hand on the small of Barry’s back and guided him through the crowd and out of the bar. He sat there for a long moment, wondering what the hell had just happened. Before he could quite figure out if this was some sort of joke, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened the new text message.

**Rory: If you need me, I’ll be at the safe house on 43rd.**

A second later a second text came in.

**Rory: Don’t need me.**


	2. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's surprised to run into Mick and Barry, again.

Len walked into the loft apartment and hung up his parka before stashing his cold gun in the closet. One of their least used safe houses, he felt secure in walking around unarmed. Only Lisa and Mick knew of it’s existence. Plus, he had weapons stashed in every room. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of beer before placing the blueprints he had brought on the table. He wasn’t really planning a heist of STAR labs, just wanted to familiarize himself with it’s layout. Just in case he ever did have reason to want to go there.

The sound of a bedroom door opening and soft voices put him on alert. He crept over to the doorway and peeked around the corner. For a moment he was certain he was seeing things. He had to be dreaming. There was no other plausible reason he could think of for him to see a fully dressed Barry Allen and mostly naked Mick Rory walking down the hallway toward the living room. 

They reached the front door and Barry turned to look at Mick, his lips forming a sexy smile. Len had never seen that look on Barry’s face before. It made his cock swell, half hard. 

“So, see you again on Thursday?” asked Barry.

Mick smirked and moved in closer, grabbing Barry’s hips in his large hands. He tugged Barry forward until they were pressed together from the chest to knee. “Looking forward to it, babe.”

Ice ran through Len’s veins as he watched Barry grip the back of Mick’s neck and pull him in for a lewd tongue-filled kiss. A moment later Barry was out the door and Mick headed to the bathroom. Len didn’t move until he heard the shower start.

He leaned back against the wall and tried to sort through the thoughts flying around in his head. Okay, so he knew Mick and Barry had hooked up two months ago, but he had thought it was just scratching a temporary itch. After all, they had gone up against the Flash just five days later and Barry hadn’t given any indication he had slept with Mick.

He had assumed it was a one time thing, but they had plans to meet ‘again’ Thursday. Did they had a schedule? A routine? The idea of Mick and Barry being a regular thing felt... wrong. Like needles under his skin. 

But Mick was his friend. Barry was his… well, not a friend, but not really his enemy, either. Their battles were a game. A challenge more than an actual fight. Besides, he respected the hero. He would even go so far as to say he trusted Scarlet. He definitely wanted him.

He should be happy for them, right? Barry was a good guy. He’d never intentionally hurt anyone, especially someone he was seeing romantically. He’d be good to Mick.

But he wasn’t happy. 

He was hurt.

He was angry.

He was jealous.

“Hey,” Mick said, startling Len out of his thoughts. “When’d you get here?”

Len pushed off the wall, careful to keep his expression blank. “Couple of minutes ago. Heard the shower. Didn’t realize you were using this place.”

Mick smirked slightly, grabbing a beer from the fridge. “Yeah. Just getting in some alone time. Away from Rathaway’s bitchiness and Lisa’s whining.”

“Hmmm,” Len replied, turning his eyes to the blueprints. An idea sparked in his head and he looked sideways at Mick. “Might have a job if you’re up to it. We’ll need to move fast, though.”

“How fast?” asked Mich, looking interested.

“Wednesday,” Len told him.

Mick tightened his grip on the beer bottle. “Wednesday? Kinda short notice,” he hedged.

Len shrugged, a slight smirk playing at his lips. “Good payoff, though.” If Mick went for it, he’d just up the timetable he had on a diamond exchange. It had the added benefit that they would probably need to leave town and lay low for a few weeks afterwards.

Mick hesitated before nodding. “I’m in.”

Len gave a nod as Mick left the kitchen. So much for Thursday’s date, he thought smugly.


	3. Pimpin' Ain't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's plan doesn't exactly work.

Len wanted to bang his head on the wall. Or shoot someone. Yes, shooting someone would work. Shooting Barry or Mick especially. Maybe together. It would be easy. All he had to do was exit his bedroom, cross the hall of the safe house and open Mick’s bedroom door. He doubted they would even hear him power up the gun, considering how FUCKING LOUD they are!!!

And who knew Barry Allen, the optimistic, naive, innocent superhero have such a filthy mouth! Another round of ‘fuck me deeper’, ‘love your cock’, and ‘oh god, Mick, harder’ were perfectly audible even with a pillow over his head. Len’s own cock was practically dripping with precum, twitching and jerking with lust. He refused to touch himself, though. There was no way in hell he was going to jerk off and cum with Mick’s name being screamed in his ears!

It seemed like such a good idea. Steal some diamonds, hide out in Keystone for three or four weeks and smirk to himself that he’d ruined any plans between Mick and Barry. Instead, Barry had shown up on day three, given a very surprised Len a smile and a hello, before dragging Mick back to bed. They’d been in there for hours, now. Hours!

“YESYESYES!!!!”

Len clenched the sheets tightly to keep from jumping out of the bed and pounding on the wall. After several seconds of silence he finally began to relax his hands. When five minutes had passed without any moans, thumps or profanity, he stood, left the bedroom and hurried into the bathroom. He set the shower for a cold as he could stand it and hopped in. The chilled water helped eradicate his erection while also cooling his temper. 

Once he was calm and under control, he dried off and got redressed. He took a moment to roll his head from side to side to relax his neck before opening the door. He noticed Mick standing in the hallway immediately. The big guy was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. 

“You okay?” he asked warily. 

Mick opened his eyes and gave a tired smirk. “Kid’s gonna be the death of me,” he answered. “No refractory period, more energy than five normal men. When I die, I want my tombstone to say ‘He gave it his best shot’.”

Len gritted his teeth, but pasted a smirk on his face. “If he’s staying, I’m going to need to make a run for ear plugs. Want me to see if I can score you a little blue pill?”

Mick stared at Len for a couple of seconds before grinning. “Or you could just help me keep him satisfied,” he suggested before stepping into the bathroom. 

Len’s jaw dropped as he spun to stare at his partner in crime. “What?”

Mick’s grin turned sly. “You know me, Snart. I don’t mind sharing my toys.”

Len struggled to find something to say, but Mick had truly shocked him. “Barry might not appreciate you pimping him out.”

“Who are you pimping me out to?” asked the young man in question as he stepped into the hallway wearing only a pair of lounge pants. Len swallowed hard, trying not to stare at all that smooth, freckled skin on display.

“Len,” Mick said with a yawn.

Barry yawned as well as he walked past the two men toward the kitchen. “Oh. Okay. Is there food?”

Len almost gave himself whiplash looking from Mick to Barry and back to Mick. “What?!!”

Mick chuckled and closed the bathroom door, leaving a stunned Len and a hungry Barry alone.


	4. Deal Offered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick offers to share his good fortune.

Len stepped into the kitchen and watched as Barry rummaged through the fridge. The younger man pulled out some ham, lettuce and mustard before snagging a loaf of bread from the counter. 

“Want a sandwich?” Barry asked as he began piling meat onto a slice of bread.

Len bit back a groan as he watched the muscles under Barry’s tantalizing skin move and flex. “No thanks,” he answered, moving to the other end of the counter and starting a pot of coffee. 

Barry shrugged and made four sandwiches before putting everything back. He grabbed a soda from the fridge, carried his plate to the table and sat down to eat. Len leaned against the counter, waiting for the coffee to brew, and studying Barry covertly.

“So, you and Mick are still getting together, I see,” he said, trying to sound disinterested.

Barry grinned around a mouthful of food. “Yep.”

Len waited but Barry didn’t add anything to his answer. “Isn’t that a conflict of interests?” he asked.

“Not really,” Barry said, brow furrowed in thought. “I mean, sure, we’re on opposite sides as the Flash and Heatwave, but we don’t really talk about that stuff in private.”

“What do you talk about?” Len asked curiously.

Barry smirked, his eyes dancing mischievously. “Fashion and global warming.”

Len shot Barry a glare over the glib answer before turning and filling a mug with coffee. He sat down across from Barry and added a little creamer. “Cute,” he growled.

Barry chuckled and shrugged one shoulder as he finished his third sandwich. “Look, I get that he’s your friend, and you want to make sure I’m not going to use him or throw him in jail, but the truth is, I like Mick. He’s got a wicked sense of humor and the sex is great. I’m not saying we’re serious or committed to one another. We’re just… having fun together.”

Len snorted. “Obviously you are pretty comfortable with one another if Mick can joke about sharing you with me.”

Barry chewed silently on his fourth and final sandwich and then finished his soda. He stood up, washed the plate and tossed the can into the trash before turning back and staring at Len for a moment. 

Len grew more and more tense as Barry’s eyes bored into him. After a full minute Barry slowly smiled and stepped closer to him. The thief froze as Barry leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Len’s ear.

“Who said it was a joke?” Barry purred.

Len moaned softly even as Barry straightened back up and left the kitchen. He was too stunned to move as he listened to Barry’s footsteps moving down the hall. A deep guffaw snapped him out of his stupor. Mick moved around the table and plopped down in the chair Barry had vacated. 

Mick leaned forward and braced his forearms on the table. “You and me, we ain’t never been interested in hooking up,” he began. “I’m not suggesting we all sharing a bed. Neither is he. I know you got a thing for the kid. I know he’s attracted to you. I also know me and him got a pretty good thing going. I guess what I’m saying is, if you and him hook up, I’m okay with that, as long as you don’t mind me and him.”

Len traced the rim of his mug with one fingertip while he tried to put his thoughts in order. “What if emotions get involved?” he asked finally.

Mick rolled his eyes. “Like they ain’t already?” he asked. “You like the kid. So do I. He likes us both. You just have to figure out if you can settle for having only half his affection.”

“And you’re okay with losing half his affection?” Len asked skeptically.

Mick stood and shrugged. “I’ve only ever had half.” Then he left the kitchen and headed back to his bedroom, leaving Len alone with his thoughts.


	5. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry comes for another visit, things heat up.

It was four days before Barry came for another visit. When Len opened the door, Barry walked in, hung up his jacket and sat down on one end of the small sofa. Len resumed sitting on the other end and picked back up his coffee. 

“Mick’s out,” he said nonchalantly. “Should be back in a couple of hours.”

Barry nodded, turning sideways and laying an arm along the back of the seat. “I know. He said he was making a delivery. Diamonds, I assume,” he joked, rolling his eyes. 

Len smirked over the rim of his cup. “You know what they say when you assume.”

Barry laughed and shrugged. “You were already an ass, long before I assumed anything.”

Len gave a snort of laughter. “True,” he admitted. “So, how goes Central?” Barry tilted his head as he stared at Len. The thief felt his stomach flutter as the look grew more intense. He swallowed and slowly set aside his mug. “Scarlet?” he murmured.

Barry moved slowly, fluidly, up onto his knees. He kept his eyes on Len’s, watching carefully. Len’s cock stiffened and his heart pounded as Barry moved closer and closer. He knew, instinctively, that the younger man was giving him the opportunity to pull away. Suddenly, the world’s fastest man was moving too slowly for Len’s liking. He surged forward and crashed his lips to Barry’s. 

It was filthy. Dirty. Dominating. Barry immediately took control of the kiss, teeth nibbling at his lips and tongue mapping out every crevice of Len’s mouth. Len moaned and pulled Barry closer, guiding his legs to straddle Len’s lap. Barry pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily.

“I need to know you’re okay with this,” Barry said huskily. “I don’t want any misunderstandings. I like you, Len. I want you so much. But it’s not monogamous. I’ll still be with Mick, too. I’m not asking you to only be with me, either. That wouldn’t be fair. This isn’t just sex for me, though. I care about you both. You’re both important to me.”

Barry reached out and caressed Len’s cheek gently. “Even without sex you’re important to me,” he whispered. “I’ve liked you for a very long time. So I need to know that you can deal with this situation. If not, I’ll still care about you. I’ll still believe in you. I don’t want sex to take you away from me. I’d rather never have you inside me than risk losing you altogether.”

Len gasped and surged forward, capturing Barry’s mouth in a crushing kiss. “I’ve wanted you since that night in the woods,” he admitted roughly. “You’re under my skin, Scarlet. I’ve been so envious of Mick for being with you. I thought I’d missed my chance, but at the same time, I felt like I dodged a bullet.” 

Len let out a slow, deep breath. “I’ve never been… comfortable with relationships. Always hated having someone focus their attention on me, romantically. When Mick suggested this, he said I’d have to settle for half your affections” Len stared at Barry intently. “Half sounds good. Not being solely responsible for someone’s happiness sounds really good.”

Barry laughed softly. “I’m yours no matter what. Your friend. Your lover. Your nemesis. Whatever you need me to be. I’ll be happy just having you in my life.”

Len gave a true smile filled with relief. Barry shifted closer, grinding his erection into Len’s. Len made short work of unbuttoning Barry’s shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He trailed brief kisses down the younger man’s jaw, and neck until he found a particularly sensitive spot just above his collarbone. Barry gasped and rolled his hips, fingers digging into Len’s shoulders. 

Len bucked up into Barry, angling for more friction, but between Barry’s long legs (even bent) and limited space on the small sofa, it was almost impossible. One last quick nibble of that sharp collarbone and Len was pushing Barry to his feet. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the speedster’s waist, lifting him with ease.

Barry’s legs immediately wrapped around Len’s waist as his hands clung to his shoulders. Len walked quickly down the hall and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Three steps forward and they were falling across the bed, lips already seeking to reconnect.


	6. Sharing Is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len, Mick and Barry have relationships that work well for them all.

Len stared down at Barry with amazement. Mick hadn’t been exaggerating. Barry was almost insatiable. And flexible. And eager. Len slowly shifted out of the bed, doing his best not to wake the sleeping speedster. Despite the slight ache in his legs and lower back, he felt incredible. Tired, but incredible. He walked to the kitchen, pausing when he spotted Mick sitting at the table eating cold pizza.

Mick smirked around a mouthful of food before pointing toward the almost full pot of coffee. “You look like you could use the caffeine,” he said once he had swallowed.

Len nodded as he walked over and poured himself a cup. He sat down at the table and studied Mick cautiously. Mick just shook his head with a grin. “Told ya already, I’m fine with this,” the pyro said. 

Len relaxed and smirked. “Just making sure I’m not on thin ice,” he quipped.

Mick rolled his eyes and reached for another slice. “I hate your puns. So, our boy sleeping?”

Len nodded, reaching for a slice for himself. “You know I’m going to have my revenge, right?”

“For what?” asked Mick, grinning like he already knew what Len was about to say.

“You didn’t tell me he vibrates.” Len narrowed his eyes at his oldest friend. “I missed out on weeks of that!” he growled before biting into his food.

Mick chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Wait until he blows you.”

Mick was still laughing long after Len managed to stop choking.

* * *

Len looked up from his book as Sara slid into the seat across the table from him. Ray settled on her left looking worried. Len marked his place and closed the book before dropping his feet from the table and giving them his attention. “Problem?” he asked coolly.

Sara and Ray glanced at one another. “Leonard, I know you and Mick have been partners for a long time,” Sara began, “and we know you’ve had some… difficulties in the past. The 2046 thing, Kronos, you dying and then coming back...”

“Your point?” Len asked curiously.

“I’m not trying to be a tattle-tale,” Ray said quickly. “And I am finding it really hard to believe what I saw, but I consider you and Mick my friends as well as my teammates, so I feel like I should say something, and even though I’ve never understood why you and Barry would date, being nemeses and all, this just isn’t right, and...”

“Stop,” Len grumbled, holding up a hand to halt Ray’s rambling. It was cute when Barry did it, but Ray was just annoying. “Short and sweet, Palmer. You’re giving me a headache.”

Ray twisted his hands together and sighed. “While you were on watch last night, I saw Barry go into Mick’s room. They were kissing.”

Len blinked a couple of times at the tech mogul before Sara cleared her throat. “Normally I wouldn’t get involved in other people’s drama,” Sara said firmly, “but if this is going to cause another fight between two teammates,”

Len huffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to start a fight with Palmer.”

“I mean between you and Mick,” Sara said, starting to look confused.

Len smirked as he pushed his chair back. He stood and nodded his head toward the door, indicating they should follow him. Warily, Sara and Ray trailed behind him as he strolled down the corridor to where the living quarters were located. Stopping at Mick’s door Len waved his hand over the sensor and the door slid open.

All three of them could easily see Barry and Mick curled up together on the bed. It was obvious they were naked and the smell of sex was thick in the room. Len casually leaned against the door frame and tapped his pinkie ring on the metal.

Barry cracked one eye open before snuggling back into Mick, who opened both eyes and yawned widely. Mick blinked a couple of times. “Wait your turn, jackass,” he grumbled, his hand beginning to stroke up and down Barry’s side.

Len smirked and licked his lips. “Make sure you feed him before you send him my way. Gideon fabricated me a few toys.”

Barry’s eyes popped open and he raised up on one elbow. “Toys?” he asked, sounding exhausted but interested.

Len sent him a wink. “I’m going to absolutely wreck you, Scarlet.”

Mick snorted and pulled Barry back down for a dirty kiss. “Still technically Tuesday, Snart. Get out or sit back and watch.”

Len chuckled as he stepped back into the hall and let the door shut. He turned to Ray and Sara who were staring at him with slack jaws and wide eyes. “It’s not easy keeping a speedster satisfied,” he said smugly. “But me and Mick? We always did share well.” Without waiting for a reply, Len turned and headed toward his own room, whistling a jaunty tune.


End file.
